


Desus Prompt List #1

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Prompt Lists [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Begging, Bottom!Paul, Caring!Daryl, Crack, Crying, Dildos, Dom!Paul, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drunk!Daryl, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Grinding, Gunshot Wounds, Husbands, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous!Paul, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Post-Break Up, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad!Daryl, Sad!Paul, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sick!Paul, Spooning, Sub!Paul, Tumblr Prompts, Vibrators, Weddings, bottom!daryl, prompts, top!Daryl, top!paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: I made a prompt list, people gave me a number of a prompt on that list, I wrote it.





	1. Prompt list

**Desus Prompt list**

**Please, please, please send me a number. I’m gonna be writing the ones I want to anyway but I want to write the ones you guys want too! I will write a drabble for every number.**

**Disclaimer; I got these from various places across Tumblr, I did not make them myself.**

**Dialogue Prompts**

~~1) “You can’t die, please don’t die.”~~

~~2) “Are you wearing my shirt?”~~

~~3) “Come cuddle me.”~~

4) “You’re too damn perfect.”

~~5) “I can’t express how handsome you look as my groom.”~~

6) “Thank you for loving me, even though I piss you off a lot.”

~~7) “You know you can go faster, right?”~~

~~8) “I could watch you ride me all day.”~~

~~9) “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”~~

~~10) “Come cuddle.”~~

11) “I’m not ready.”

12) “I can’t.”

~~13) “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”~~

~~14) “Stop pretending you’re okay because I’m not stupid, I know you’re not okay.~~

~~15) “You’re mine, I don’t share.”~~

~~16) “Please come home, I miss you.”~~

~~17) “You’re a man-child.”~~

18) “Kill it!”

19) “Shhh… They’re gonna hear us.”

20) “Don’t be mad.”

21) “I’m sorry.”

~~22) “Spoon.”~~

23) “Oh fuck.”

24) “I didn’t know that.”

25) “What happened?”

 

**Sex Stuff:**

~~26) Masturbating while thinking about each other.~~

~~27) Blow jobs.~~

~~28) Grinding.~~

~~29) Against the wall.~~

~~30) Dominant/Submissive~~

~~31) Toys~~

32) Dirty talk

 

**Who;**

~~33) Acts like a baby when they’re sick?~~

34) Takes in a stray cat?

35) Gets sunburnt while the other gets tanned?

36) Talks dirty?

~~37) Wakes the other one up with kisses?~~

38) Kills the spiders?

~~39) Who is dominant, who is submissive?~~

40) Makes the first move to cuddle?

~~41) Is louder in bed?~~

42) Who proposes?

 

Tumbr; 

iiloulouii


	2. #2 "Is that my shirt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyyy

**#2 “Is that my shirt?”**

* * *

 

Daryl makes his way to the kitchen, bare footed and wearing nothing but a pair of dark grey sweats that are sitting low on his hips, low enough to expose the trail of hair that travels down under the waist band. He keeps his eyes on the wooden floor beneath his feet as he walks down the hallway, this fucking house. Too big, too fancy, he’s a fucking redneck who grew up in a trailer, a house like the one called his in Alexandria just doesn’t feel right.

He woke up alone. Of course he was alone, why would Paul stick around? They had their fun last night but they never said it was anything more, it was just a one night stand that happened because they had had a bit to drink at the Alexandria bonfire, the bonfires had become somewhat of a tradition at the end of every month after the war ended. They didn’t have enough to make them tipsy or drunk, just enough to give them a bit of a buzz. 

Just a one nightstand. No strings attached, just one night. 

Does it make Daryl feel like shit? Yeah it does, but after crushing on the scout for months he took what he could, it just happened to be the opportunity to spend one night together. He would be okay with it, okay with just one night. 

Why would Paul want him anyway? He knows the young man has at least three other men that are interested in him, two of which were at the bonfire. All of them better than Daryl, younger and more attractive but for some fucking reason Paul decided that he’d spend the night in-between Daryl’s legs and not theirs. Hell maybe the guy is just stupid. 

Caught up in his self pity he doesn’t hear the noise coming from the kitchen, so when he enters and sees Paul standing by the stove he stops in his tracks, jaw dropping a little in surprise. 

After staring blankly for a few seconds he actually takes the younger man in, he looks at him all over, long chestnut hair up in some sort of knot and wearing nothing but his charcoal sleeveless button up and a pair of black boxers.

Daryl’s stomach summersaults and if you asked him what at, he couldn’t tell you. Maybe it was the smaller man’s appearance, maybe because he was wearing his shirt or it could of been because of him still being there, surprise at him not having ditched yet. 

Daryl felt an ache in his chest, Paul actually stayed. He got up and left him to wake alone but only because he had gone to cook him fucking breakfast, he actually cares. 

Daryl tried to make himself speak, to say good morning, ask if he needed help, or thank him but all that came out was a strange grunt of a noise and if Daryl could go and crawl in a hole and hide, he would. 

Paul turned around, he smiled wide when he saw Daryl. “Good morning!” Paul chirped, acting as if he didn’t look like some fucking model standing there, in his kitchen, in his shirt, holding a fucking spatula. “I’m cooking breakfast, you good with fried eggs on toast?” He asked as he motioned behind him to the mess of Alexandria’s homemade bread, butter and the eggs from their own chickens. 

Daryl stuttered, blinking. Once again trying to get some sort of word out. 

“Are you okay?” Paul asked concerned beginning to move towards him, Daryl thinks he may combust if Paul gets any closer to him while he looks that good.

**“Is that my shirt?”** Daryl blurts, he knows the answers so why is he asking? Why are those the words he got out, he furrows his eyebrows and looks away from the scout’s gorgeous eyes.The urge to hide in a hole becoming stronger. 

“Uhh yeah, that okay? It was the first thing I found, I was in a hurry, I wanted to cook you breakfast before you woke up.” Paul explains as he bites on his pretty pink lip, nervousness radiating from him. 

How the fuck can he be nervous? Daryl wonders. 

After being silent and making a fool of himself again, Daryl answers “S’fine.”,his voice awkward and shy as he looks around his kitchen, too uncomfortable to look at the scout. 

“Great!” Paul exclaims and turns back to the stove. “Sit down, this’ll just be another minute or so.” Paul tells him and motions to the breakfast bar. 

Daryl does as Paul says and sits down, a glass of water sits in front of him and he grabs it, he takes a large gulp before he places it back down. 

He had only drank enough to get buzzed, not enough make him hungover this morning. This makes him lucky he thinks, if he had drank too much and what happened between him and Paul still happened, he wouldn't be able to remember anything. 

Daryl wants to remember what happened last night for the rest of his life. 


	3. #13 "We're not just friends and you fucking know it."

** #3 “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” **

 

* * *

 

Paul follows after the stomping hunter, calling his name as he does. “Daryl, can you please stop?” Paul asks frustratedly, he knows that Daryl has some problems with his emotions but it would be nice if he didn’t try and run away from them all. the. fucking. time. 

Daryl just grunts and continues walking, his boots stomping along the forest floor. Paul has been following Daryl since they exited Barrington house and they’re now outside the walls in the forest, Daryl being the stubborn ass that he is is not talking to him and just keeps fucking walking. 

“Daryl!” Paul exclaims as he grabs the older man’s wrist and turns him around. 

“What the fuck do you want!?” Daryl yells and yanks his wrist from Paul’s hand. 

“I want to know why you’re ignoring me?” Paul asks desperately, his bright eyes searching Daryl’s face for a reaction, an emotion. 

“Ain’t ignoring you.” Daryl grunts and begins walking away again. 

“No!” Paul says strongly and he grabs Daryl, pushing him up against a tree. “You don’t get to ignore me. You are acting like a fucking child.” Paul growls, his eyes locked with Daryl’s. 

“Paul.” Daryl grunts unhappily, his face ridden with anger and his hands hanging limply by his sides. 

“You have ignored me for a week now, what the fuck happened?” Paul growls. “You’re acting like a fucking coward.” 

Daryl’s hands land on his shoulders and shove him off.

Paul knows he shouldn’t be yelling and that he should be more gentle with Daryl but he has tried. He’s tried talking to Daryl but Daryl has shut him down every time and he can’t take it anymore, he and the hunter haven’t spoken in a week and he can't take it anymore. 

He can’t stand not being around him, not talking to him everyday. 

“I ain’t ignoring you.” Daryl responds avoiding his eyes and looking up at the canopy above him. 

Paul snorts and throws his hands in the air, “Oh right of course. Walking away when I enter a room and refusing to talking to me definitely isn't ignoring me.” Paul exclaims sarcastically and rolls his eyes. “Why do you suddenly not want to be around me? What did I do? Did I get too much?” Paul asks more softly, his voice insecure and he bites his lip as he looks at Daryl pleadingly. 

“No, we’re…” Daryl stutters and bites his thumb as he avoids Paul’s eyes again. He clears his throat and then says, “We’re… we’re friends.” 

Paul’s lips part and he sighs, he then clenches his jaw and glares at the hunter. **“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”** Paul nearly growls, Daryl looks up at him and his lip quivers. 

“I know.” The older man whispers and looks at his shoes, his hands are shaking. 

It suddenly makes sense and Paul wonders why he hadn’t realised sooner. Over the past few weeks he and Daryl had been spending time together differently than what they usually did. They had been kissing a fair bit recently, like when they’re on watch of a night or when they’re alone in their shared trailer and even when Daryl takes Paul hunting every Sunday. They would spend hours wrapped up in deep conversations, learning everything about each other. 

They held each other on the seperate occasions that they cried, when Paul opened up about how he misses Sasha and when Daryl told him about Merle and his childhood. 

Paul sighs and walks forward, he places his hands on Daryl’s cheeks softly and Daryl looks up at him. “Daryl, it’s okay to be scared. I’m scared too.” Paul whispers and strokes Daryl’s cheekbones with his thumbs. 

Daryl breathes out shakily and meets his eyes, “I ain’t ever…” He clears his throat before he continues, “I ain’t ever been with anyone.” He whispers and nervously places his hands on Paul’s hips. 

“I know and that’s okay.” Paul replies and brushes Daryl’s messy hair out of his eyes. 

Daryl sighs and drops his foreheads onto Paul’s, Paul continues to caress Daryl’s cheekbones while the older man slowly calms down. 

“Can I kiss you?” Paul asks softy and Daryl whispers a yes. 

Paul smiles and angles his head, kissing Daryl passionately. Their lips glide together and Paul swipes his tongue over Daryl’s bottom lip, Daryl gives him access and squeezes his hips. 

They pulled apart after a few minutes and smile softly at each other, Paul stands on his tippy toes and gently kisses Daryl’s forehead. Daryl blushes and shoves him away, Paul laughs happily. “C’mon it’s Sunday, whoever finds a track first wins.” Paul grins and begins bounding around searching the forest floor for a track. 

“Wins what?” Daryl asks, following a few metres away from Paul. 

“Whoever loses has to cook dinner.” Paul offers raising his eyebrow in challenge at the hunter. 

“Alright, deal.” Daryl grins and holds his hand out. 

Paul smirks and shakes Daryl hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyyyy


	4. # 1 "You can't die, please don't die."

** #1 “You can’t die, please don't die.” **

 

* * *

 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck.” Paul whimpers as he speeds down the road towards Alexandria’s front gate. 

He looks glances beside him to the passenger seat where Daryl is slumped against the window, his eyes are barely open and he’s dangerously pale. Blood is pouring out of his stomach from the gunshot would he had obtained, they had been on a run and a saviour who doesn’t agree with the new way they do things had hid behind a car out the front of the gas station they were raiding. 

Paul had exited the car first and went inside while Daryl checked the abandoned cars parked outside for gas. Five minutes after they arrived Paul had heard the gunshot, he had been behind the counter shoving cigarette packets into his backpack. As soon as he heard it he sprinted outside because he knew Daryl had his gun and that he wouldn't waste a bullet on a walker. 

When Paul got outside and saw Daryl laying on the ground, the saviour leaning down over him, he lost it. He pulled his gun from his belt and fired, he yelled as he ran to Daryl, the hunter was barely conscious.

“OPEN THE FUCKING GATE!” Paul screamed as he pulled up and Rosita did as she was told, jumping out of the way when he drove straight through the gate towards Alexandria’s medical centre. 

Three hours later Paul is sitting by Daryl’s bedside, the older man came out of surgery an hour ago but Paul wasn’t aloud to see him until now. 

He’s holding Daryl’s limp hand, tears streaming down his pink cheeks and his shoulders jerking with sobs. 

He should have been there, he should have been able to stop it, he was twenty fucking metres away. 

Daryl might not live because of him. 

Paul cries out desperately and lurches forward, burying his face in his hands, his bloody hands. 

**“You can’t die, please don't die.”** Paul sobs into his hands, his whole body jerking with it and he begins to hiccup. 

Paul stays by Daryl’s bedside, he doesn’t leave at all except to go to the bathroom. Rick sits with him sometimes, bringing him food and begging him to go and shower but Paul doesn’t. He can’t leave. He can never leave Daryl. 

It’s three days after he is shot that Daryl wakes up, confused, exhausted and in a whole lot of pain. The first thing Paul does it tell him he loves him. 


	5. #20 "Don't be mad." & #15 "You're mine, I don't share."

** #20 “Don’t be mad.” #15 “You’re mine, I don’t share.”**

 

* * *

 

It actually annoys Paul how oblivious Daryl is. 

Alexandria had gained a new resident, a guy called Chris who seems deadset on trying to get Daryl to like him. 

He had turned up at the gates a month ago, dirty, covered in blood and long wild hair and a long scraggly beard. Paul and Daryl were on watch at the time, they took his weapons and then escorted him to Rick, after being interviewed by Rick he was accepted into the community and designated a house. 

Paul can’t feel help but feel jealous, the guy is tall, nicely muscled, his hair had been cut neat and short by one of the women and his beard had been shaved off, leaving nothing but a little stubble.Unlike Paul he had nice neat eyebrows and ears that don’t stick out from his head, and deep brown eyes. 

The guy has constantly been finding reasons to be around Daryl, going on runs with him and switching watch duties to be with Daryl. Chris has been on a few runs and each time he brought something back for Daryl, a lighter, cigarettes, a shirt, new bolts and fucking packets of chocolate. He brings lunch to where Daryl works on the vehicles and he tags along on hunts with him. Paul sees the touches, Chris pats Daryl on the shoulder, rubs his back sometimes or squeezes his hips and shoulders. Though Daryl is obviously uncomfortable he never tells Chris to stop, Paul has been trying to ignore it and not lose his shit but he’s sitting right on the edge. 

Usually Daryl would just tell people that annoyed him to fuck off but for some fucking reason the hunter hasn’t with Chris, he lets him hang around and talk to him. Daryl has been spending more time with him than what he has with Paul and Paul misses him, he just wants this Chris guy to fuck off and find his own boyfriend and stop trying to steal his. Chris fucking knows he and Daryl are dating but he still won’t fucking give up. 

Paul knows that’s what Chris is doing, he’s courting Daryl. Paul knows because he was doing the same thing nearly a year ago. 

 

* * *

 

Paul and Maggie are sitting a little way away from the bonfire, Paul is sipping a beer and watching Chris and Daryl who are closer to the fire, Maggie is eating an apple while she breastfeeds her six month old son. 

Paul watches as Chris leans closer to Daryl, Maggie watches too. Chris grabs Daryl by the back of the neck and kisses him, Paul’s jaw drops open and he stands up. Daryl shoves Chris away immediately and stares at him dumbfounded. 

Paul stomped up to the two of them, rage dripping from him. Daryl watches nervously as he approaches, and Chris who seemed to be apologising turned around. 

Chris’s eyes widen and he begins to say something but Paul doesn't hear him, he slams his fist into Chris’s face, Chris drops to the ground by the force of the punch. 

“Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend.” Paul growls at the man below him, who’s groaning and holding his bleeding nose. 

Paul turns to Daryl and glares at him, “Paul.” Daryl says and takes a step towards him. 

“Shut up.” Paul growls and grabs him by the wrist and begins walking towards their shared house, dragging the hunter behind him.

“Paul, I didn’t know he…” Daryl says, trying to find the right words as Paul angrily paces back and fourth. **“Don’t be mad.”** He pleads and cautiously walks towards Paul. 

“Daryl he has been flirting with you since he first got here.” Paul growls. “I tried to ignore because I know you’d never do anything to hurt me but I thought you’d tell him to stop.” Paul tells the hunter, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“I’m sorry.” Daryl whispers and looks down at his feet, a sad look on his face. 

Paul looks at him for a minute before he places his hands on the Archer’s shoulders and pushes him up against the nearby wall. Daryl looks at him wide eyes and places his hands on his chest. 

**“You’re mine, I don't share.”** Paul says to the hunter and Daryl bites his lip. “Understand?” Paul demands, raising his eyebrows as he waits for an answers, Daryl nods and exhales deeply. “Good.” 

Paul leans forward and kisses Daryl roughly, making the older man moan into his mouth. 


	6. #29 Against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

**#29 Against the wall.  **

 

* * *

 

Daryl hits the wall with a grunt, the front his body flush against it. He feels the warm body behind him get closer, feels the younger man’s hands on his hips and his soft, plump lips begin to kiss over his neck. 

He begins to pant when a hand sneaks around his body and begins to palm his hardening dick, he moans quietly and pushes into the hand involuntarily.

“Paul, someone could see us.” Daryl whispers, turning his head to try and look at the other man. 

They really shouldn’t be doing this outside. They’re at the far side of Alexandria behind a house that nobody currently lives in, Paul has Daryl pressed up against the back wall and is running his hands all over his body. 

“Nobody ever comes here.” Paul says and begins unbuckling Daryl’s belt. “Relax, baby.” He whispers and licks a stripe along Daryl’s neck. 

Daryl just sighs but doesn't argue, he bites his lip when Paul pulls his pants and boxers down far enough to expose his ass and dick. 

Paul groans in approval and squeezes his asscheeks, “You should wear more flattering pants, you really do have a great ass.” Paul says and Daryl looks back at him to see the younger man is sucking two fingers into his mouth. 

Daryl grunts, “Ya really wanna be talkin’ bout my clothes right now?” 

Paul chuckles and taps his hips, “Spread you legs further.” he asks and Daryl does as he’s told, pushing his ass out to Paul. 

Paul takes a hold of his ass and spreads his cheeks, he leans down and spits on Daryl’s entrance. A few moments after that Daryl feels Paul’s slick fingers spreading the spit over and around his entrance. “Fucking hurry up.” Daryl whines and presses his forehead against the wall. 

Paul shushes him and kisses his cheek as he pushes his fingers inside, Daryl moans loudly and pushes his ass back onto Paul’s fingers. 

“Shhhh.” Paul warns and begins pumping his fingers in and out quickly. “Just because people don’t come here doesn’t mean they won't if they hear something suspicious, like you.” Paul tells the older man, sneaking one hand around the hunter to stoke at his hard dick. 

“I ain’t gonna sound suspicious, they’re gonna know exactly what we're doing.” Daryl says, whimpering at the end of his sentence, Paul had begun to scissor his fingers, Paul’s being the ass that he is, is avoiding his prostate. 

Paul laughs and runs his thumb over the head of the hunter’s cock. “Okay then, perverts who want to watch will come back here.” 

Daryl can't help it, he laughs. 

Paul spends another minute stretching Daryl before he removes his fingers and pulls his own pants down, he keeps them a few inches below his dick. “I don't have a condom, does that bother you?” He asks the older man, they rarely use condoms anyway. 

“Never has before.” Daryl answers. 

“Good.” Paul replies and moves forward, he spits on his hand and spreads it over his dick. 

Daryl moans when he feels Paul begin to push into him, it feels so fucking good. Paul shushes him when he’s fully sheathed, he gives the hunter a few moments to adjust before he slowly starts pulling back out. 

Daryl’s jaw drops open, the drag on his walls leaves him breathless. 

Paul picks up the pace when Daryl has adjust fully, he pulls out until only two inches is left inside Daryl, he thrusts back in hard, making sure he hits Daryl’s sweet spot every time. 

Paul repeats his motions over and over, pushing Daryl to the edge. When Daryl starts getting close to screaming, Paul lifts his hand and places it over Daryl’s mouth, trying to muffle his noises of pleasure as he fucks into him. 

Paul’s other hand jerks Daryl’s dick in time with his thrusts, trying to make him come, the older man is close already. He’s already close himself, the idea of being outside with the possibility of someone seeing them is driving him crazy. 

“Fuuucckk.” Daryl groans and pounds his fist on the wall as cum spurts from his dick and all over the wall he’s shoved up against. 

Paul moans into Daryl’s hair and thrusts harder, “Shit, baby.” He tugs on Daryl’s hair and continues his hard thrusts. “You feel so fucking good.” 

Daryl whines and pushes Paul’s hand away from where it’s still jerking his overstimulated dick. Paul obliges Daryl’s request and takes a hold of his hip instead, his fingers digging into the flesh as he comes inside the hunter. Paul moans and bites at Daryl’s neck as his release fills the hunter. 

After spending a few moments riding out his orgasm Paul pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants, Daryl does the same and turns around though he stays leaning against the wall. 

Paul grins and leans on the wall beside the hunter, catching his breath. “That was fun.” Paul pants and looks over at the hunter smirking. 

“Yeah, but if anyone saw or heard us, I’ll kill you.” Daryl replies with a glare. 

Paul laughs and moves so he’s standing in front of the hunter, he places his hands on his neck and leans up to kiss him. 

Daryl kisses him back and places his hands on his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer. Paul grins into the hunter’s mouth, he kisses him for a few more moments as the hunter kneads his clothed ass.

Paul pulls away and purposely digs his fingernails into the hunter’s neck, “If you’re looking for round two we should go into the house.” He says and grins cheekily, “Nobody lives there, nobody will disturb us.” 

Daryl smirks at him and grabs his hand, “Let’s go then.” He says and drags him to back door of the house. 


	7. #3 "Come cuddle me."

** #3 “Come cuddle me.” **

 

* * *

 

“Okay Daryl, time to go.” Paul says in the older man’s ear, placing a hand on the small of his back and trying to lead him away from where he’s pouring himself more whiskey in the kitchen of Tara and Rosita’s apartment.

Daryl makes a noise of displeasure and moves away from Paul, spilling whiskey over the counter. 

“Daryl, that’s enough come on.” Paul lectures and reaches for the bottle, Daryl lets him take the bottle but moves away holding his now full glass. Noticing this Paul reaches for the glass as well, “No, give me that.” He says as he tugs it from his boyfriend’s grip. 

“Heyyy.” Daryl slurs and tries to reach for it, he loses his footing and falls forward. Paul catches him before he falls completely and pulls him back up, he pulls Daryl’s arm over his shoulder and wraps his own around his waist. 

“Come on let's get you home.” Paul says and begins walking. 

Immediately the hunter whines and tries to pull away from him but Paul keeps his grip tight. 

“Glenn!” Daryl shouts happily when they reach the living room, he escapes from Paul’s grip and makes his way to Glenn excitedly, hugging him when he reaches him, Glenn equally as drunk as he is, blows a raspberry on Daryl’s cheek making the hunter laugh. 

“Goddammit, Daryl.” Paul curses and he hears Tara laugh at it him, Paul looks over to where she sits on the couch, Rosita in her lap kissing her cheek. “Piss off.” He grunts at her and moves over to where Daryl and Glenn had fallen over because they got too excited during their hug. 

With the help of a partially sober Rick, he gets Daryl back on his feet. 

“You gonna head off?” Rick asks as he pulls Glenn to his feet. 

“Yeah, he’s wasted.” Paul answers, moving his head away from where Daryl is playing with his hair and calling him pretty. 

Half an hour later they’re back at their own apartment. They had a rather embarrassing encounter with their elderly neighbour in the elevator, she didn’t seem to happy about Daryl’s drunkenness, he had been reminding Paul that they were out of lube and that he needed to go and buy more if they were going to have sex. 

“Are we gon’ fuck?” Daryl slurs as Paul takes his clothes off, they smell like beer from where Aaron had spilt some on him. 

“No, you’re going to bed.” Paul says and slowly leads the older man to their bed when he’s left in just his boxers. 

“Oh.” Daryl responds as Paul helps him lie down. 

Paul hums and pulls the covers over him, when he knows Daryl is comfortable he moves away from the bed and strips down to his boxers. 

**“Come cuddle me.”** Daryl whines from the bed, wriggling around as he watches Paul. 

Paul smiles at him, “I’m coming baby.” he tells the hunter and moves towards the bed. 

Paul barely has time to lie down before Daryl is crawling on top of him, nuzzling his face into his chest and shoving his arms under his body.

Paul feels his chest fill with love and he wraps his arms around the hunter, he rubs Daryl’s back while Daryl rambles on about some nonsense. He plays with Daryl’s hair and kisses the top of his head as he talks, hoping Daryl will talk himself to sleep. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey.” Daryl says as he pokes Paul cheek repeatedly, he propped himself up on an elbow and is looking down at him. 

“Yes, honey?” Paul asks with a quirked eyebrow, rubbing Daryl’s back. 

“I love you.” Daryl says smiling, biting his lip trying not to giggle. 

Paul smiles fondly and squeezes Daryl’s hip. “I love you too.” Paul says.

Daryl bursts into giggles and hides his face in Paul’s chest, Paul snorts fondly at the hunter and wraps his arms around him and squeezes. 

After a few minutes Daryl’s giggles subside and his breathing becomes deeper, his eyes start drifting closed as he slowly falls asleep. Paul follows not far behind him. 


	8. #16 "Please come home, I miss you."

** #16 “Please come home, I miss you.” **

 

* * *

 

Daryl bites his lip nervously as the phone rings. A bottle of vodka is in his hand, half full. 

Please pick up Paul, he thinks. 

Paul had left. 

After a stupid fucking fight, he had left, packed a bag and driven to Maggie’s house. He’s been gone for four days and Daryl has called Paul’s phone everyday, Paul hasn't picked up, he’s called Glenn and Maggie’s landline, they answered. They always went and asked if Paul wanted to talk to Daryl, every time he said no, they respected his wishes. 

The fight was all Daryl’s fault, he had gone into a local café to grab a coffee and he saw Paul in a booth having coffee and cake with his ex, Alex, laughing and looking like he was having the time of his life. Daryl had stormed out of there and gone home, ditching work for the rest of the day. 

When Paul came home later that day Daryl started yelling immediately, accusing Paul of cheating on him, he had called Paul names that he’ll regret for the rest of his life, bitch, asshole, dickhead, slut. He didn’t give Paul a chance to talk, he just kept yelling and throwing photo frames at the wall. 

The last name is what made the first tear fall from Paul’s eye, that’s what made Daryl go quiet. Paul never cries. 

After staring at Daryl with the coldest look he’s ever seen for a few moments, Paul spoke. He explained how he had ran into Alex and the coffee shop and Alex had asked if Paul wanted to sit down and catch up, Paul had said sure since they hadn't seen each other in nearly two years. 

“What do you want?” Is snapped at him through the phone and Daryl’s eyes widen, Paul picked up. 

“Paul…” Daryl whispers, he stutters a few times as he tries to figure out what to say. 

“If you’re not going to say anything I’ll just hang up.” Paul tells him. 

“No!” Daryl yells desperately. 

“Then talk.” Paul grunts. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry Paul.” Daryl starts, he chews his lip. “I should’ve let ya explain instead of yelling.” 

“And throwing things.” Paul adds, his voice pissed. 

“Yes and that! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of done that.” Daryl tells Paul, hoping desperately that Paul will say something. 

“You actually thought I would cheat on you? After being together for nearly five years I would think you’d trust me by now.” Paul says bitterly and breathes out shakily. 

Daryl shakes his head and rubs his jaw with the palm of his hand. “I do trust you, I do, I do. I don't know why I said all that, I just… I just panicked.” Daryl answers truthfully. 

“What about calling me a bitch? A slut. What about all that?” Paul growls, not responding to what Daryl just said.

Daryl whimpers and a tear drops down his cheek, “I’m sorry, I was a fucking dickhead, I meant none of it.” Daryl answers, his voice breaking as tears drop down his cheeks. “You mean everythin’ to me, I never meant to hurt you.” 

He hears Paul sniffle and clear his throat. 

“Paul.” Daryl tugs at his hair. **“Please come home, I miss you.”** He whispers. 

“I can’t.” Paul sighs and Daryl whimpers. “Not yet.” 

Daryl sobs and he feels his hands shake. “Please, Paul.” 

“I can’t. I need to think.” Paul responds, his voice trembling. “I’ll call you in a few days.” 

“No! Please Paul. I love you so much.” Daryl whimpers desperately. 

“I love you too but I can’t talk to you right now. Bye.” Paul replies, his voice shaking. 

Daryl feels his heart shatter, “No!” he yells but Paul has already hung up. He’s gone.

Daryl screams and collapses down the wall he was leaning on. He yells and sobs, he pounds his fist on the wooden floor below him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He screams. “Please come home.” He whispers, looking up the ceiling, his entire body shaking. 

It feels like his chest has been ripped apart, his heart torn out andshredded to pieces. 


	9. #30 Dominant/Submissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

** #30 Dominant/Submissive **

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmmm, you look gorgeous.” Paul purrs, running his hand down Daryl’s chest. 

Daryl whines and tugs on the rope that has his wrists tied to the headboard. Paul drags his hands down Daryl’s sweaty body, Daryl whimpers when Paul bypasses his hard dick. Paul has been edging him for what feels like ages and Daryl just needs to come. 

“Please.” He begs, Paul chuckles and leans down to suck at his neck. 

Daryl moans and lolls his head to the side to give Paul more room, he moans when he feels Paul’s nimble fingers trail over his dick lightly, tiny sparks of pleasure lighting up his body. 

“What do you want, baby?” The younger man asks as he pushes his hands behind Daryl’s knees and lifts his legs up, spreading his legs. 

Daryl whimpers and bites his lip, “To come. Want to come.” He tells Paul breathlessly, his hips bucking up, chasing whatever friction he can get. 

“Mmm, I bet you do, sweetheart.” Paul rumbles and trails his fingers up Daryl’s inner thighs. 

Daryl exhales as Paul’s fingers ghost of his lubed up and stretched hole, Daryl tries to push his hips down onto the younger man’s fingers but Paul slaps his thigh in warning.

“Please.” Daryl whimpers, rocking his head from side to side. 

Paul moves so he can reach Daryl’s dick with his mouth, at first he just breathes out, letting Daryl feel his warm breath. Daryl begins to pant as he thrusts upwards, so desperate. 

Paul smirks a little and decides the give the older man a break, he licks a stripe up Daryl’s dick making the hunter moan loudly. When Paul reaches the tip he wraps his hand around the base of his dick, he kitten licks over his slit until Daryl is withering beneath him. 

“More, more please.” Daryl begs, moaning loudly and trying to buck up into Paul's mouth. 

Paul chuckles and moves away again, he places three fingers at Daryl’s entrance and pushes them inside, Daryl cries out at the feeling. He begins moving his fingers at an unforgiving pace, slamming them into his prostate as he pushes him closer and closer to the edge. 

Paul watches Daryl, he’s pulling desperately at his restraints and his hips are jumping all over the place as noises of pleasure fall from his lips. 

“That’s it, beautiful.” Paul encourages and begins jerking Daryl’s dick. “Ask me before you come.” Paul tells him and Daryl nods. 

After a few more moments Daryl throws his head back and screams, “Please can I come!?” Daryl begs, his hips going wild and desperately tugging on his restraints.   
  
“You can come.” Paul replies and gently squeezes Daryl’s dick. 

Daryl moans loudly and thrusts into Paul's hand repeatedly as come spurts from his dick all over his stomach and Paul’s hand. “Fucckkk! Yesssss.” Daryl groans appreciatively.

Paul runs his hands up and down the hunter’s thighs as he comes down from his orgasm. “You can have a quick break before I fuck you.” Paul smirks and Daryl whimpers. 

Paul chuckles at the other man’s reaction, he then crawls up his body and presses their foreheads together, Daryl tilts his head and moves up to kiss him. 

Paul smirks and pushes his tongue into Daryl’s mouth, kissing him deeply. 

“Love you, baby.” Paul says when he pulls away. 


	10. #14 “Stop pretending you’re okay because I’m not stupid, I know you’re not okay."

** “Stop pretending you’re okay because I’m not stupid, I know you’re not okay." **

 

* * *

 

“Paul, you in here?” Daryl asks as he steps into the attic of Barrington House. 

Paul who was sitting on an old bed sniffles and rubs at his eyes, he puts on a fake smile, trying to act is if Daryl hadn't just seen what he saw. 

“Hey Daryl, what’s wrong?” Paul says, standing up from the bed and moving towards him. 

“Think I should be the one asking that.” Daryl says softly, he’s a little flustered, this wasn't the situation he was expecting. 

Paul clears his throat awkwardly and moves towards the old wooden table against the wall, he begins to fiddle with a box that's sitting on it. 

Daryl moves towards his friend. Yes, his friend. It’s been six months since they first met at that gas station, since then they’ve saved each other’s lives and they’ve fought a war together, they've become very close. 

Daryl gently places his hand on the small of Paul’s back. “Paul, I saw you crying. Something's wrong.” Daryl tells him softly, he carefully turns the smaller man around so he’s facing him. Daryl observes his red, puffy eyes and his flushed cheeks. 

Paul smiles and avoids his eyes, “Nothing’s wrong.” He tells the hunter, Daryl can tell he’s lying. 

Daryl sighs and cautiously places his hands on Paul’s shoulders, he’s never been very good at this. **“Stop pretending you’re okay because I’m not stupid, I know you’re not okay.”** Daryl announces, looking at him with concern. “Ya don't have ta be Jesus all tha time, you can be Paul. You can be Paul around me.” Daryl tells him and squeezes his shoulders, trying to be comforting. 

Paul’s lips part and his eyes water, “I… Thank you.” Paul whispers and he sniffles as tears begin falling down his cheeks. 

Daryl pulls him towards him and Paul collapses into Daryl’s embrace, he buries his face in Daryl’s shoulder and begins to sob. “Yer can talk to me.” Daryl tells him softly and he feels Paul’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“I miss them.” Paul sobs, his voice muffled by Daryl’s shoulder. “I miss Sasha and Kal, everyone else we lost.” Daryl squeezes him a little tighter and rubs his back. 

“I miss 'er too, I miss lot’s of people.” Daryl replies and Paul squeezes him as well. 

They stay like that for a long time, finding comfort in each others arms. Rubbing each other’s backs and speaking comforting words, they eventually moved to the bed. They laid down beside each other holding hands as they spoke about the pain they feel, the people they’ve lost and miss. 


	11. #28 Grinding & #26 Masturbating while thinking about each other. & #8 "I could watch you ride me all day."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of three different prompts, as I had people as for number 8, others asking for 8&26 and another asking for 28&8.

** #28 Grinding & #26 Masturbating while thinking about each other. #8 "I could watch you ride me all day." **

 

* * *

  

Daryl bites his lip as he strokes himself over his boxers, he pushes up against his own hand and groans. 

Paul is on watch duty for a few more hours so he has to take care of himself, he lets his mind wander to Paul. To his pretty eyes, his plump lips and how gorgeous they look wrapped around his cock. He sighs in pleasure and pushes his hand past his waistband, he wraps his hand around his dick and slowly begins to move his hand up and down. 

He thinks about Paul’s long hair and how hot he looks when the wind blows his hair around, makes him look like a fucking model. Or when he ties it up in a bun, exposing his pale neck, god how pretty that neck looks when it’s covered in red hickeys. 

He squeezes the base of his dick and moans when he thinks about how hot it is when Daryl blows him while on his knees, Paul always throws his head back as he moans loudly, he threads his fingers into Daryl’s hair and tugs at it that always drives Daryl insane. He loves having Paul in his mouth, hot and thick, having him come in mouth is always fucking hot. Daryl moans and jerks himself faster as he thinks back to the blowjob he gave Paul last night, Paul had cried out his name as he thrusted into his mouth, his cum spurting down his throat. 

Daryl throws his head back and moans loudly, he spreads his legs to give him easier access. “Well, hello gorgeous.” Daryl hears suddenly from the bedroom door way. 

His head snaps back up to look at the doorway, sure enough Paul is there leaning up against the frame, a grin on his lips. Daryl stops jerking himself but stays holding his dick, his cheeks flush in embarrassment. “Why aren’t you on watch.” Daryl asks confused, Paul smirks and moves towards him. 

Paul reaches the bed and takes off his trench coat, he throws it to the ground and begins working on the buttons of his shirt as he kicks off his boots. “Rosita came by, said she’d take over. Obviously she was just doing it so she and Tara can make-out but I’m not complaining since I get to come to this.” Paul explains. 

“Oh.” Daryl moans quietly as he watches Paul undress. 

Paul hums and takes off his boxers, the last item of clothing left on his body. When those are off Paul climbs in between Daryl’s legs and takes his face in his hands, Paul smiles at him softly and leans down to kiss him. 

Paul trails Daryl’s bottom lip with his tongue and Daryl lets his jaw go slack, Paul slips his tongue into Daryl’smouth. Daryl moans and kisses deeper, removing the hand from his boxers and placing on Paul’s ass instead, squeezing gently. 

Paul moans into his mouth and reaches between their bodies, he tugs Daryl’s boxers down as far as he can with out pulling away. He has to pull away to pull them down the older man’s legs completely, once they’re off he crawls back on top of the hunter and presses their dicks together. 

Paul moans and begins to grind against Daryl, their bare dicks dragging along each other’s. Daryl cups Paul’s ass in both his hands and pulls him flush against him. 

Paul moans and moves his hips down harder and he begins to suck at Daryl’s neck, making sure to leave hickeys everywhere. Daryl groans at the feeling of Paul working his neck and he full on whimpers when Paul grinds his hips in circles, dragging his dick along his own. 

After another minute Paul moves away from the kiss and moves so he can reach the drawer, he opens the drawer as Daryl trails his fingers up and down his back. Paul pulls their bottle of lube from the drawer, he takes the lid off and spreads lube over two of his fingers. When his fingers are lubed up Paul places them at Daryl’s hole and teases his winking hole for a few moments before Daryl whines and Paul gives in, pushing his fingers inside the older man. 

Daryl moans appreciatively and digs his nails into Paul’s back, Paul begins to scissor his fingers. Daryl is still stretched from last night so Paul knows it won't take long to prep him, after a minute or two he pulls his fingers out and begins to spread lube over his dick. 

“Wanna ride me?” Paul asks with a grin, and Daryl nods as he bites his lip. 

Daryl flips them over and eagerly climbs on top of him, Paul bites his lip as he watches the hunter take a hold of his cock, holding it upright as he places the head at his entrance. 

Daryl gets himself comfortable and slowly begins to sink down on Paul’s dick, the smaller man places his hands on the hunter’s hips and squeezes encouragingly. 

Daryl breathes out shakily when Paul is fully sheathed, Paul reaches up and begins stroking Daryl’s cock to help him adjust. “Shit.” Daryl whimpers as he slowly begins moving up and down on Paul’s dick. 

“God. You feel so good baby, you look so good like this, baby.” Paul praises as he enjoys the view of Daryl moving up and down on him, his head thrown back to expose his bruising neck. 

Daryl moans and quickens his pace as he gains more confidence. 

Paul reaches up and pinches Daryl’s nipples, tugging on the buds when they're hard. Daryl whimpers and moves on Paul’s dick faster, placing his hands on his chest to give him more leverage. 

Paul’s dick goes extra deep in this position, dragging along Daryl’s walls perfectly and hitting his prostate dead on every time. 

Daryl is starting to get close, Paul can tell. The older man is moving up and down on his dick faster and harder, moaning loudly and jerking his dick. 

After another few minutes Daryl is sitting right on edge but he has exhausted himself and has slowed down, not able to get to the pace he needed to be at come. 

Paul, who had been enjoying the slower pace, senses Daryl’s need and hold the man’s hips tighter, he begins to thrust up into the hunter. Daryl cries out desperately and Paul smirks with pride, god he loves making Daryl feel good. 

Paul feels his orgasm begin to bubble up he thrusts even harder, this sends Daryl over the edge and he screams Paul’s name as he comes all over his stomach, some of his cum landing on Paul’s chest and stomach. Paul doesn’t slow down after Daryl has come, he keeps it the same as he desperately chases his own orgasm. 

When Daryl leans down and over his body and kisses him that’s when he comes, biting into Daryl’s lip hard enough to draw a little blood, his come painting the hunter’s inside. 

After thrusting slowly a few more times to ride out his orgasm, Paul helps Daryl get off him and lie down on the bed. Paul collapses lies next to the hunter, almost immediately Daryl is moving. He places his head on the smaller man’s chest as he catches his breath, Paul's fingers drawing patterns into his back. 

When both of their breathing has returned to normal Paul says, **“I could watch you ride me all day.”** with a smirk, he trails his hand down to Daryl’s ass and squeezes it briefly. 

Daryl laughs and nuzzles into Paul’s chest. “No fuckin’ way I could do that all day.” Daryl informs him and Paul chuckles. 

“That’s unfortunate.” He says and Daryl hums quietly. 

Paul grins, Daryl always gets exhausted after riding him. 

Minutes later Paul rolls his eyes fondly when he realises Daryl is fast asleep, he movescautiously a few times to get comfortable. Once he is comfortable Paul closes his eyes and squeezes Daryl tighter. 


	12. #17 "You are a man-child."

** #17 “You are a man-child.” -Daryl **

 

* * *

 

Daryl shoves the two small packets of chips he found into his backpack, deciding that’s the last of what’s useful in this house. He makes his way through the house to the backdoor, Paul had gone out that way to see if the small greenhouse had any useful seeds. 

As he gets closer to the back door a begins to hear a squeaking noise, like a door that’s hinges need to be greased. 

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion he opens the fly screen door that leads to the backyard, he steps out onto the porch and looks around for the squeaking noise. He stops dead in his track when he finds the source of it, Paul is swinging on a swing set that’s sits by the green house, his back to him and Daryl wonders what the fuck is wrong with him. 

He shakes his head in disbelief and walks down the porch steps, he walks until he reaches the swing set, he stands in front of Paul but off to the side so that the younger man doesn’t kick him in the face. 

He raises his eyebrows and folds his arms over his chest, looking at Paul expectantly and Paul looks back at him with the same expression. “What?” Paul asks as he slows his swings down. 

“What the fuck are you doin’?” Daryl grunts, briefly looking over to wear he saw some movement beyond the wooden fence of the house’s backyard. “The fuckin’ noise of that thing could bring walkers.” He growls at the younger man, his swings have stopped so now he’s just swaying. 

Paul rolls his eyes, “I’m sure we can handle a few walkers, relax.” He chuckles and grins up at the older man. 

Daryl sighs irritated. “Why are you even on it?” He grunts, curiously. 

Paul smiles at looks at the ground, “I used to love them when I was kid, figured I’d relive it while I waited for you.” He explains. 

“You still are a kid.” Daryl says and Paul looks up at him confused. “ **You are a man-child.”** He says and then begins walking away. 

He hears Paul laugh behind him, Daryl can hear his footsteps behind him after a few moments. 


	13. #37 Who wakes the other one up with kisses?

** #37 Who wakes the other one up with kisses?  **

** Paul.  **

 

* * *

 

 

Paul blinks his eyes open and yawns, he rolls over expecting to find Daryl awake and watching him like he usually is but this morning he isn’t. 

The older man is laying on his back still fast asleep, soft breaths escaping his slightly opened mouth, his long brunette hair is spread out over the pillow and his bare chest is rising and falling with each breath. 

Daryl was already asleep when Paul came home at three in the morning, he had had night watch. It’s now nearly ten and Paul is surprised the hunter is still asleep, even though he hadn’t been sleeping very well lately but that was nothing new. 

Paul moves over the bed so he’s closer to the hunter, he places a hand on his chest and rubs gently, trying to coax the hunter from sleep. 

Daryl doesn’t budge and Paul smiles softly, he moves closer so he’s leaning down over the hunter. He places a kiss on his nose and pulls back, watching the older man’s reaction. Paul’s smile widens when Daryl wrinkles his nose and wriggles his legs a bit but doesn’t wake up, he really must be exhausted, as he’s a light sleeper he would usually be awake by now. 

Paul moves to place another kiss on his jaw, Daryl makes a noise but doesn’t wake so Paul continues kissing. He kisses all over the hunter’s jaw, forehead, cheeks, nose. Paul hears Daryl rumble above him as he begins kissing down his neck, Paul looks up and sure enough the other man has finally awoken, he's looking down at him with red and sleepy eyes.

Paul smiles up at him and kisses back up his neck, he feels large hands on his hips and he hums. When he reaches the hunter’s lips he pecks them softly before he props himself up on one elbow looking down at the man below him. 

“Morning, gorgeous.” Paul says with a wide smile. 

Daryl grins back at him and squeezes his hips, “Mornin’, darlin’.” He replies and Paul just has to kiss him again. 


	14. #41 Who is louder in bed?

** #41 Who is louder in bed? **

** Daryl.  **

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl groans and fists the sheets below him, sweat dripping down his temples, cheeks and chest flushed, naked and legs spread with Paul’s face in between them. 

Paul drags his tongue over Daryl’s entrance and looks up at him, his eyes mischievous.

As he swirls his tongue around the older man’s hole he moves his hand up Daryl’s legs, torturously slow as Daryl whines, begging to be touched where he most needs it. 

Daryl moans loudly when Paul’s hand wraps around him and squeezes gently, he thrusts into the younger man’s hand with a groan. Paul chuckles and begins pumping the desperate hunter’s dick as he continues working his whole with his mouth. 

Daryl doesn’t know what to do with himself, wether he wants to thrust up into Paul’s hand or push down towards his mouth, he decides to rotate between the two, making it more difficult for Paul to continue working his mouth. 

Frustrated, Paul moves away from his hole and just jerks him, Daryl whines unhappily, wanting the stimulation back. 

“Why’d ya stop?” He whimpers and throws his head back when Paul’s thumb swipes over his slit. 

Paul huffs, “You’re making it difficult because you can’t stay still.” 

“I can stay still.” Daryl protests weakly, crying out when Paul moves his other hand and gently rolls Daryl’s balls in the palm of his hand. 

“Really? Then prove it.” Paul demands with a smirk, he moves back down and buries his face in between Daryl’s legs, 

Daryl moans loudly and lifts his hands to grasp at the headboard above him, as hard as it may be, he will fucking keep still.


	15. #5 "I can't express how handsome you look as my groom."

** #5 "I can’t express how handsome you look as my groom." **

 

* * *

  

They’re in the middle of the dance floor, Daryl’s hands on Paul’s waist and Paul’s arms around Daryl’s neck. Paul’s head resting on Daryl’s shoulder and Daryl’s nose is pressed into his hair, the younger man gently swaying them side to side. 

While planning their wedding Daryl had expressed how unhappy he was about having to dance in front of everybody, he had even tried to get out of it but Paul wasn’t having any of that shit. Paul wants their wedding to be perfect so after some convincing he managed to get Daryl to agree to participating in their first dance, as long as it was simple and nothing fancy. Paul was perfectly okay with that, he didn’t want anything fancy either. 

Paul lifts his head from Daryl’s shoulder and gazes up at him with a soft smile playing on his lips, Daryl smiles back down at him before he leans down and presses their lips together softly. 

Paul smiles into the kiss before he pulls away, he gazes up at his new husband lovingly. **“I can’t express how handsome you look as my groom.”** Paul whispers and Daryl blushes. 

“You look handsome too.” Daryl says softly and squeezes his waist. 

Paul smiles at him and threads his fingers into Daryl’s hair gently, “I love you so much, I’m so happy that you’re my husband.” Paul tells him, his eyes watering a little at the strong love he feels for the man he’s swaying to the music with. 

Daryl’s own eyes water and he whispers, “I love you too.” Paul smiles and leans up to kiss him passionately. 

They pull apart after a few moments and Paul returns his head to Daryl’s shoulder as they continue to dance, Daryl kisses his temple. They sway until the song comes to an end, Paul lets Daryl escape the dance floor and head over to where Rick is waiting, Paul smiles and moves over to Maggie to steal a dance. 


	16. #31 Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

** #31 Toys **

 

* * *

 

 

“We don't have to.” Paul says as he reads the back of the box. 

“Where tha fuck did ya even find it?” Daryl grunts from where he’s sitting on the bed, his cheeks burning red as he chews on his thumb. 

“It was in the back of a wardrobe.” Paul answers, not looking at him. 

“So ya expect some me to use somebodies fuckin’ dildo?” Daryl grunts as if Paul is insane. 

Paul chuckles, “Okay one, the box isn’t opened that means it hasn't been used and two it’s a vibrating dildo. That’s like ten times better.” He says and begins tearing open the box, the batteries are included apparently. 

The younger man had come back from a run with Aaron and apparently the best thing he found is a black, vibrating dildo. 

Daryl grunts cracks his knuckles, for the pure reason of avoiding Paul’s eyes.

Paul chucks the half opened box onto the bed beside Daryl and moves to stand in front of the hunter, he places his hands on his cheeks and rubs them back and fourth over the older man’s cheekbones, “Look I just thought it might be fun to use okay? You can use it on me if you’d rather or we don't have to use it at all.” Paul says comfortingly. 

Daryl shakes his head and leans forward, resting his head on Paul's stomach. “Ain’t using it on you. Ya can use it on me.” He answers nervously, nuzzling into Paul’s stomach. 

Paul strokes his head and Daryl wraps his arms up around Paul’s waist. “You sure?” He asks, Daryl hums and moves back. He reaches up and begins unbuttoning Paul's shirt with shaky hands. 

Paul gently takes a hold of Daryl’s hands, he pulls them up to his mouth as he leans down, he gently kisses his knuckles, hoping to make them stop shaking. When Daryl seems calmer Paul gently lays him down on the bed, Paul moves on top of him and straddles him. He begins unbuttoning his own shirt as Daryl watches from below him, Paul tosses his shirt to the floor and begins unbuttoning Daryl’s own. 

He decides to only unbutton Daryl’s shirt and not pull it off yet, he just pushes the clothing to the side to expose the older man’s torso. Paul groans softly and places his hands on the man’s chest, he drags his nails down his torso while the hunter begins thrusting up into Paul, grinding their clothed erections together. 

Paul smiles softly and leans down, he pushes his lips onto Daryl’s and kisses him deeply, he cups Daryl’s cheeks in his hands and Daryl’s own hands land on the small of his back. Daryl’s lips push back against his hard and desperate, Paul smirks against the older man’s lips and pushes his tongue into his mouth. 

Daryl moans in appreciation and begins moving his hips in circular motions, Paul sighs into Daryl’s mouth and bites the older man’s lip, he pulls back and takes his lip with him, tugging on it roughly and Daryl whines. 

Paul moves off of Daryl and stands beside the bed, he encourages the older man to sit up, when he is Paul pulls off his shirt and then pushes Daryl back down. Paul then moves to take off Daryl’s pants, he undoes his belt and pulls them down along with his boxers. He throws them to the ground by their shirts, he leaves the older man’s socks on and walks to the bedside table. He pulls the drawer open and rummages around for the lube. When he finds it he turns around and goes back to the bed, he drops it to the bed beside the still half opened box. Paul sits down at the foot of the bed and starts to finish opening the box. 

Daryl wriggles above him and pushes Paul's thigh with his foot, “Ya gonna take my socks off?” He asks and sits up, he drops his head down and kisses Paul’s bare shoulder. 

“Nope.” Paul replies as he pulls the toy out of the now ruined box.

Daryl bites his lip at the sight of the toy, “Why?” He asks curiously and rests his chin on Paul’s shoulder. 

“I think it’s hot.” Paul replies and checks to see if the batteries are already inside. 

Daryl rolls his eyes, “Of course ya do.” 

Paul chuckles and moves so he’s facing Daryl, he leans forward and kisses him quickly. “Do you want to lay on you back or stomach?” Paul asks, wanting to make Daryl as comfortable as possible. 

Daryl thinks it over for a second before he turns around and lays face down on the bed, he crosses his arms over the pillows and rests his head on his forearms. Paul hums at the sight, he places his hands on the hunter’s asscheeks and squeezes.

Paul spreads his cheeks to expose his winking entrance, he leans down and swipes his tongue over it once, twice making the older man moan loudly. Paul pulls away and grabs the bottle of lube, he squirts some onto his fingers and some onto Daryl’s entrance. 

Daryl groans as Paul’s fingers push inside him, Paul chuckles and twists his fingers up into the older man’s prostate. Daryl cries out and pushes himself back onto Paul's fingers, asking for more. Paul gives the hunter what he wants and pushes a third finger inside, stretching his tight walls. 

“Fuck! Now! Ya can use it now.” Daryl whimpers and shoves his face into his arms, Paul grabs the toy from the bed and tests it's weight in his hand. 

“It has three different settings, low, medium and high.” Paul tells him and tests out the settings in his hand, feeling the differences in vibrations, he begins to spread lube over the toy.

Daryl looks at him over his shoulder, “Wait.” He says and Paul looks up at him immediately, he runs his hand up and down the older man’s thigh. 

“What’s wrong?” Paul asks concerned, looking up at the hunter with soft eyes. 

Daryl wriggles a bit, “Can ya…” He starts nervously and Paul reaches up and squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. “Can ya not turn it on yet?” He asks quietly, his voice embarrassed. 

Paul smiles softly and runs his hand from the older man’s shoulder down to his ass. “Of course, you just tell me when you want me to turn it on.” Paul tells him. 

Daryl nods and pushes his ass out to Paul, the younger man squeezes his cheeks in response. Paul places the toy at Daryl’s entrance and slowly begins to push it inside, Daryl groans at the feel of it stretching him. 

Paul pushes it in slowly until it’s fully inside while Daryl moans and writhers on the mattress, he slowly thrusts the toy in and out of him to allow the hunter to fully adjust. 

“Can ya try it on low?” Daryl moans and grinds his dick down onto the mattress. 

“Sure, baby.” Paul replies and turns the toy onto low like the hunter asked, Daryl let’s out a noise that Paul can't even describe, all he knows is that it’s hot. 

Paul thrusts the toy in and out how Daryl likes him to do with his own cock, he pulls it out until just two inches is left inside and pushes it back in. The movements and the vibrations driving the hunter to moan and cry out loudly. 

“More!” Daryl moans and pushes back onto the toy.

Paul groans and bites his lip, he gives the hunter what he wants and turns the vibrator up to level two. 

Daryl whimpers and grinds down against the mattress desperately, chasing his orgasm. Paul thrusts the toy harder, making sure it pushes against his prostate. Daryl is a mess beneath him, moaning and moving around the bed, Paul knows how good prostate stimulation by vibrations feels. 

Daryl gets louder as he gets closer to his orgasm, Paul leans down and places kisses over the hunter’s back. Paul turns the vibrator up to the highest setting and Daryl cries out his name, Paul shushes him as he sees a tear rolls down the older man’s cheek. 

“Come on, baby.” Paul encourages and Daryl moans in response. 

After another minute Daryl is crying out Paul’s name as cum spurts from his dick and all over the mattress beneath him, his hips jutting all over the place. 

Paul bites his lip as he watches the hunter let go, a perfect mess beneath him. 

After a few moments Daryl comes down from his orgasm and Paul gently takes the toy out of him. Paul places the toy down on the bed and lays down beside the older man, he places a hand on Daryl’s lower back and begins to rub gently. 

Daryl hums and looks up at him smiling softly, Paul grins and leans forward to place a kiss on the hunter’s forehead, Daryl leans up and kisses him softly a smile playing on his lips. 


	17. #33 Who acts like a baby when they’re sick? & #22 “Spoon” &

****#33 Who acts like a baby when they’re sick?** #22 “Spoon” **

** Paul. **

 

* * *

 

Daryl sighs as the elevator opens and he steps out, walking to the door of Paul’s apartment. The younger man has been sick with the flu for coming on three days now and he had asked Daryl to go to the pharmacy at what felt like the ass crack of dawn to get him medicine. Daryl had done as he asked and driven from his apartment to Paul’s to get the prescription the doctor had prescribed, he then drove to the pharmacy to get it filled and now here he is, back at Paul’s place. 

Daryl had been at Paul’s Wednesday night to Saturday morning, Paul had said he was feeling better and that it was okay for him to go home last night. Paul could tell Daryl was getting a bit antsy with having stayed at his place four nights in a row, they’re still in the early stages of their relationship, only having been together for just over three months and Daryl is still getting used to it. 

As it turned out Paul had been feeling better last night but when he woke this up this morning he was feeling worse again, that’s when he called Daryl. 

Daryl locks the door behind him then makes his way to the bedroom where he knows Paul is, he hears Paul coughing as he walks down the very short hallway to his bedroom. 

“Hey, darlin’.” Daryl greets softly as he walks through the doorway, Paul looks up at him from the bed, red nosed, watering eyes and messy hair and beard. 

Paul groans and blows his nose, Daryl moves to the bed and sits down beside the smaller man. “Did you get everything?” Paul asks, his voice hoarse and scratchy. 

Daryl nods and opens the bag, he hands the boxes to Paul who opens them and takes out what he can have. Daryl reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the plastic bottle of water he had left there for Paul before he left. 

He hands it to Paul and the other man takes his medicine with it, when he’s done he groans and hands the bottle back to Daryl. Daryl places it back on the bedside table as Paul settles back into the pillows, “I think I’m dying.” He groans and looks at Daryl helplessly. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and stands up from the bed, “Don’t be dramatic.” He tells Paul as he pulls his phone and wallet from his pockets and places them beside the bottle of water. 

Paul looks at him in annoyance and huffs, “I’m not being dramatic, I feel like shit and I’m done with it.” Paul exclaims, his voice cracking and his eyes water. 

Daryl’s jaw goes slack as he looks down at the man below him who looks very upset, being sick seems to be making him not have control over his emotions, Daryl sits back down on the bed and places a hand on Paul’s sweater covered shoulder and squeezes. “‘M sorry, Paul. The meds will help ya, you’ll be fine in a few days.” Daryl responds, trying to be comforting. 

Paul nods and wipes his eyes. He looks up at Daryl for a few seconds and then lifts the duvet and blankets up, inviting Daryl under the covers with him. Daryl smiles softly and kicks off his shoes, he crawls under the covers and moves close to Paul. 

Paul grunts rolls to face him, he makes grabby hands at the hunter and mumbles, **“Spoon?”** Paul asks quietly, looking up at Daryl with his big puppy eyes hopefully. 

Daryl nods and a small smile lights up Paul’s face, he rolls over so his back is facing Daryl. 

“Thought ya hated bein’ tha little spoon?” Daryl asks as he presses his body against Paul’s, wrapping an arm over his stomach and placing a kiss on his temple. 

Paul hums and Daryl feels his stomach clench and unclench beneath his hand beneath his hand as the younger man coughs, after a few moments Paul replies, “It’s okay when I’m sick.”

Daryl chuckles and squeezes him a little tighter, he places one more kiss to his temple as he hears the smaller man’s breathing even out as he slowly falls asleep, wrapped up in the older man’s arms. 


	18. #7 "You know you can go faster right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

**#7 “You know you can go faster right?”**

 

* * *

 

Paul finds it endearing really, endearing that Daryl is being so cautious. Trying his best not to hurt him. It’s not like they’ve never had sex before it’s just Daryl hasn’t topped before, he preferred to bottom and Paul preferred to top. 

Paul sighs when he feels Daryl’s large hand cup his cheek, Paul opens his eyes, revealing the blue/green irises to the man above him. Paul smiles softly and reaches his arm up, wrapping it around the older man’s shoulder’s. 

Daryl’s eyes flicker over his face, searching for any sign of discomfort as he slowly thrusts in and out of him. Paul huffs a laugh and pulls the older man down for a kiss, sealing their lips together. 

The kiss is brief, Daryl pulls back when Paul gasps into his mouth. The hunter’s eyes widened and he looked down at Paul concerned, stopping his thrusting. 

The younger man smiles reassuringly and places his hands on Daryl’s hips, squeezing reassuringly. “I’m okay, Daryl. It feels good, you’re not hurting me I promise. Stop worrying and let yourself feel it.” Paul tells him, thumbs stroking over his hipbones soothingly. 

Daryl nods and takes a deep breath, “Okay.” He breathes out quietly and kisses Paul’s forehead as he begins thrusting again. 

A moan escapes Paul’s mouth and Daryl groans in response, the older man buries his face in Paul’s shoulder while he continues his slow movements. 

It’s like torture to Paul, the slow pace. He lets out a desperate moan and tugs at Daryl’s hair, feeling the strands beneath his fingertips. **“You know you can go faster right?”** Paul asks and digs his fingernails into Daryl’s skin. 

Daryl grunts and lifts his head back up to look down at him, eyes questioning. “Ya sure?” He whispers, Paul can see that Daryl wants it too. 

Paul sighs in pleasure and wraps his legs around Daryl’s waist making the hunter bite his lip, “Yes Daryl, I’m sure.” Paul replies and cups the back of the older man’s head, pulling him down for deep kiss. 

Daryl moves faster making Paul pull away from the kiss and throw his head back, moaning loudly. Daryl takes advantage of his exposed neck and moves to places kisses all over it, turning the white skin red. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback helpful and welcome.  
> My tumblr is iiloulouii


End file.
